Return to Cul-de-sac
This is a chapter of Eds in the Dark Future. ''Plot '﻿It was night outside.In front of a man is safe.That person expecting something.While waiting there, another man comes out of the Vault 3.Then our man asks: ''' "How did it go?" '''''"Bad news."Said the other man."Fire operation failed."'''''''''' ''' '''''"If we apply this plan B.We will destroy their most important resource."He said our man.'''''''''''' ''''''''''' ''''''' '''''''"And what would that be?"Asked the other man.'''''''''''' ''''''' ''''''"Water."''''''''''''' '''''' ''''''''More than two weeks.''''''''''''''' '''''' ''''''''''It was morning, and Eddy went to the small-to-jun.He descended on the 6th floor and went to an answering machine.'''''''''''''''' '''''' ''''''''''"I want milk with cereals."Eddy said.'''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''' ''''''''''The robot entered a room and after a minute returned with your order Eddy.Then he was brought to the table' '''''with his friends.Then he was brought to the table with his friends.While eating, Eddy' noted that Edd is nervous.' ''''''''' ''''''''''''"What happened?"Eddy asked.'''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''' ''''''''''''"Bothers me a thought."Edd replied. '''''''''''' ''''''''''''"What?"Eddy asked. '''''''''''' ''''''''''''"The fact that after the first day I have not seen the place on adults." '''''''''''' ''''''''''''"And why?"Kevin said."Neither children sector Do I saw." '''''''''''' ''''''''''''"Yes!"Edd said."But we allowed them to visit."'''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''"Right."Ed said happily. ''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''"Albert hide something."He said Double D. ''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''"Supervisors they do not do anything right."Eddy said. ''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''"The only good thing that will make the supervisors is to open the safe." ''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''"Rolf is in agreement with you."Rolf said. ''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''While talking, Henrik passed suddenly on their side.He was scared.'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''"What happened?"Eddy asked.'' ''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''"I do not know, but you should pursue."Kevin said. ''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"You follow me."Eddy said."So get out of work."'' ''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"Then go."'' ''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''Eddy then began to follow him on Henrik.He follow him to the 12th floor.Henrik had entered his office.And because the door was slightly open, Eddy manage to sneak in there and I saw Albert and Tom.The three began to talk.'' ''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''"What one hears water."Tom said.'' ''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"Bad news."Henrik said."We are short of water."''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"You have to send some agents to see what happened to the water pipe."Albert said.'' ''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"I'll even send tonight."Henrik said.''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''Then Eddy rushed the door.After work, the children meet again in the games room and Eddy tell them what happened.After work, the children meet again in the games room and Eddy tell them what happened.''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"After work, the children meet again in the games room and Eddy tell them what happened."Kevin said."Immediately after bedtime."''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''Then they went to bed.After everyone went to bed, Eds, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf emerged from their room.While creep, someone says:''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"What are you doing?"''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''Eddy turned his head.James was a child in Cul-de-sac that had taken refuge in Vault 3.''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"We are trying to drive agents out of here."Kevin said.''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"Super!"James said."Can I come?"''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"Six is enough."Eddy said."Better you go to bed."''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"Damn."James said.And leave.''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''Afterwards, the children went downstairs.Because the safe door was open, they went outside and saw the other agents preparing for departure.Eds, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf have been put under the car to make sure that they will not be seen.After the car started, children were kept well not to fall.After several hours the car has stopped and children are out of it.They could see where you are.They were in a kind of dessert in front of them is a huge water pump completely destroyed.''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''"Who have done this?"Ask Double D.''''''''''''''''''''' ''"I do not know."Eddy said.'' ''While watching stealthily, Kevin said:'' ''"We found Cul-de-sac."'' ''Then they all started to see their old house.In the place to find old show Kevin Cul-de-sac completely destroyed.We all decided to visit the Cul-de-sac.While walking through the ruins, the children saw their old house.Nazz's House, Jonny, Ed, Jimmy and Eddy were destroyed while Edd's house, Kevin and Rolf is still kept up.The children decided to visit the home of Double D.They went to the attic to make sense of some older devices.Suddenly Nazz says:'' ''"Look what I found."'' ''Nazz shows them a box.Inside were several rifles, pistols, grenades, a machine gun and a flamethrower.'' ''"Who it be brought here."Edd asked.'' ''While watching the box, someone has said:'' ''"What are you doing here?"'' ''Children returned.In front of them stood a man.'